femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minayo Hasaka (Case Closed)
Minayo Hasaka (Yumi Takada) is the villainess of "Lawyer Eri Kisaki's Testimony", episodes 17.15 and 17.16 of Case Closed (airdates June 16 and 23, 2008). She was the owner of the Hasaka Beauty Salon and had a regular client in martial arts fighter Shiro Nagasaku, who was also her high school boyfriend. Shiro was shown receiving a haircut from Minayo in the episode's opening for his upcoming wedding to a woman named Soubrette, doing so in a separate room from the rest of the shop so Shiro would avoid being seen getting a haircut from his ex. When Eri Kisaki came in to have her scheduled appointment with Minayo for an upcoming dinner with her husband Kogoro Mouri, Shiro prepared to leave, citing that it was almost closing and that he didn't need his hair done that night. However, Minayo instead said it wouldn't be necessary, claiming it was the "last time" she cut his hair. It was then that Minayo turned heel by slashing Shiro's throat with a shaving blade, later using a trick involving string, a wheeled chair, and her scooter to dispose of her ex-lover's body in a nearby dumpster. Prior to that, Minayo took advantage of her appointment with Eri to falsify an alibi for herself, while also disposing of the evidence to her crime in the garbage disposal area next to a nearby convenience store. During her appointment with Eri, the evil Minayo wickedly boasted in her mind how Eri would be unknowingly providing her with the perfect alibi, and later boasted to herself as the police investigated Shiro's death (his body having been found my Kogoro, Ran Mouri, and Conan Edogawa) that the police would never suspect her. Soon after, however, Minayo was unnerved when Conan deduced that the murder could've been committed by a beautician, as bits of hair were found in Shiro's neck wound. While Conan was initially stumped after Eri provided Minayo with the "alibi" she orchestrated for herself, encouraging Eri in her mind as her customer continued to defend her perceived innocence. However, despite her alibi convincing Eri and the investigators she was innocent, Conan became convinced she was the culprit after seeing her alarmed reaction to him noticing the brunette hairs on her shirt (which he initially claimed were blonde, the same color as Shiro's hair). Conan later found scratch marks on a pole outside the convenience store where she disposed of her weapon and on the guard railing of the ridge above the dumpster Shiro was found in, leading to uncover how the villainess went about disposing of her victim's body. As Conan impersonated Kogoro to detail her trick, Minayo attempted to claim there was no proof to her crime, only to be shocked when Eri (having come to realize Minayo's guilt as well) revealed that her taking out the trash during her appointment was really her disposing of evidence that she had killed Shiro after Kogoro was knocked over and awoken from being sedated by Conan. When asked by Juzo Megure why she'd killed Shiro, Minayo denied his insinuation that she killed him out of resentment for him breaking up with her, revealing that his fiancee was the true source of her anger, who she blasted for (in her mind) stealing Shiro from her during a brief time when she and Shiro broke up over a fight. Minayo revealed, however, that her main source of resentment against Soubrette was in regards to Shiro's hair, as she believed him changing his original hairstyle (short black hair) to longer blonde hair was a result of Soubrette ordering him to. Seeing Shiro's satisfaction over his hair drove Minayo to kill her ex-boyfriend, with the deranged villainess claiming she'd had no choice but to kill him due to not wanting anyone else to cut his hair, but also not wanting to do so herself in accordance to the promise she made to Shiro when she became a beautician to always cut his hair for him. As Minayo was taken into custody, however, she advised for Eri to stop setting up petty arguments with Kogoro, loudly revealing that she had often told her fond stories about her estranged husband during their appointments before being taken away (off-screen). Trivia *Yumi Takada also voiced one of the villainous Shermans from the God Mazinger anime series. Gallery Minayo Hasaka2.png Minayo Hasaka Reveal.png|Minayo during her villainous reveal Minayo Hasaka Murder.png|Minayo killing Shiro (shown via flashback) Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested